Sinestecia
by Irisdicella
Summary: El plan original era volver cuatro años hasta el punto a partir del cual todo fue de mal en peor: la noche en la casa de los gritos cuando Peter Pettigrew huyó y selló el destino de todos. Pero el giratiempos artesanal falló, y cayó casi cuarenta años atrás. Violando cada ley escrita sobre viajes en el tiempo, sin medios ni deseos de volver a su tiempo, decidió quedarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinestecia**

 _Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K. Rowling._

 **Prefacio**

Le robó la taza de café a medio tomar de entre las manos, con una sonrisa a medias. Se volvió y le besó la mejilla antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida caliente; regocijándose en el cálido y dulce contenido deslizándose por su garganta. Estaba descalza salvo por un par de medias gruesas y el frío se colaba hasta sus pies; pero ponerse zapatos era implicaba dejar el sofá y planeaba dormir otro poco.

—¿Cuándo volverán los chicos? — Consultó, ovillandóse en un sofá cercano.

— ¿Preocupada?

Jean le puso mala cara a su hermano, quién le miraba fijamente antes de robarle la taza que le pertenecía originalmente. Ella no cambió su aspecto.

— Sabes que sí — Acomodó un mechón de su largo cabello rizado. — Sirius estaba en modo patearé-a-quién-se-meta-en-mi camino, y Remus estaba en su periodo de pocas pulgas... sí, estoy preocupada.

James se sentó juntó a ella en el sofá, aunque su contextura le impedía ovillarse en un espacio tan pequeño. A veces olvidaba la enorme carga que tenía su hermanita sobre los hombros, y todos los problemas que había atravesado emocionalmente tras los acontecimientos recientes. Jean no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba ser consolada; rechazaba cualquier intento de confortamiento en sus peores momentos porque sólo lograban quebrarla. Pero James sabía que ella necesitaba quebrarse para sobreponerse finalmente, un punto que había evitado a toda costa como la Griffyndor terca que era.

— ¿Por qué decidió esperar tanto tiempo en vez de acabarlo de una vez?

Era la pregunta que había rondado en su cabeza por los tres días que Jean había pasado en su limbo de pocas palabras y no salir de la cama. Les había dado a Lily, Sirius, Remus y a él una larga charla sobre los viales que sus padres le habían heredado para ser abiertos ese día. Un mes después del nacimiento de su hijo. El contenido les había perturbado a tal punto que Sirius salió del lugar pateando los muebles, y Remus caminó silenciosamente detrás de él. Ninguno había regresado.

Jean nunca se había sentido tan desolada.

—No podía— Le respondió ella, ya sin humor – Necesitaba... ella necesitaba que tú y Lily llegaran a su punto dulce, ella... hasta que Harry fuera concebido, y a salvo.

James la observó un largo momento, parecía tener varios días de poco sueño y no podía recordar la última vez que su estructurada hermana había trenzado su cabello. El pelo le caía desordenado y esponjoso como rara vez lo dejaba ser, y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo dulce que la caracterizaba. Estaba consumida, incluso lucía más pálida que nunca con sus pecas llamando la atención por el contraste.

—Se permitió ser egoísta, ¿sabes? — Ella calló de golpe — No, me lo permití: somos o fuimos la misma persona al fin y al cabo.

—¿Egoísta? ¡Te lanzaste en medio de la desesperación a otro campo de batalla! — James le recordó

—No lo hizo – Lo detuvo — Volvió mucho más tiempo de lo planeado, fue un accidente. Y tuvo la posibilidad de detenerlo antes de que comenzara, pero decidió esperar. Decidí esperar. Dejé morir a mucha gente, por Harry. Y me permití... Por Merlín, me permití tener una infancia llena de magia y una adolescencia normal.

Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se cubría la boca para guardarse un sollozo

—No lo sabía en el momento, pero dejé morir a Marlene y le quité a Sirius al único amor en su vida. Me enamoré con Remus, y le quité una familia... Mary murió, dejé a nuestros propios padres morir ¡Sabía de qué y cómo iban a morir!

Las primeras lágrimas saltaron y luego el llanto fue incesante. Jean se odiaba a sí misma, o a la parte de sí que correspondía. Hermione Granger. Ahogándose finalmente en toda la tristeza que había acumulado durante días, lloró amargamente. Había enterrado a sus padres el último año de colegio preguntándose porqué sucedían cosas como aquellas cuando pudo haberlos salvado. Dejó morir a las personas que la habían cuidado, ocultado e ilegalmente agregado a su familia para amarla con todo su corazón. Se habían arriesgado a la cárcel o la muerte, por ella. Y los dejó morir.

—Lo hiciste por Harry – Le susurró tiernamente.

Jean no lo había oído acercarse, pero se refugió en su abrazo como lo hacía cuando el mundo parecía vencerla. El peso era demasiado. Apenas podía mirar a alguien esos días, sin recordar lo mucho que les había quitado. Y todo por su sobrino, que dormía escaleras arriba junto a su madre. Jean se hundió en el pecho de su hermano con sus dedos apretándole la espalda hasta que estaba segura que molestaba. Y siguió llorando como nunca hacía. Lloró en silencio por un tiempo que le pareció infinito.

—Amaba a Harry, y no nos conocía ¡Ni siquiera habíamos nacido, Jeannie! — Le recordó, sin rencor en su voz— Si hubieras intervenido... las personas que más amabas en ese momento no habrían nacido. No sabías que Marlene y Sirius se querían... no sabrías qué hubiera pasado de no haberte quedado: tú los empujaste juntos de cierta forma... y Remus; bueno, él habría pasado mucho tiempo sólo, confundido y triste hasta que llegara ella, para acabar muriendo de todas formas. Y tú, tonta Jeannie, lo pones tonto y feliz.

Ella quiso protestar, con un sollozo atorado entre los hipidos, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Sí, ella los dejó morir porque no los conocía... y ella no eres tú, al menos no lo fuiste hasta hace poco tiempo... y no eres ella, no completamente. No dejaste morir a nadie, ellos ya estaban muertos cuando regresó. Tú, Jeannie, viniste a dejarnos vivir y a sobrevivir con nosotros. Te sometiste a otra guerra, no te diste por vencida...

—Sirius me odia— Le recordó, cortando su discurso — Sostuvo a Marlene hasta que murió desangrada, y meses después se entera que pude haberla salvado...

—Está enojado con el mundo, con Hermione. No contigo. — Contradijo – Ese idiota te ama, Jeannie-Poh.

—No soporta verme. Y eso que aún no le dije a Remus... ¡pude evitar que lo mordieran, maldita sea! — Jean se separó de su hermano finalmente, y se tomó un instante para recuperar la calma: — Aún no les he dicho la peor parte. Los necesito juntos.

Lily bajó de las escaleras para mirarlos en el abrazo, a tiempo para observar su breve intercambio de palabras antes de que Jean se percatara de su presencia y le sonriera forzadamente. Ella se acercó, sin zapatos y su pelo más salvaje que nunca, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lily, buen día— Saludó sin ánimo, y fue escaleras arriba para buscar otro poco de sueño.

Cuando les dijera a todos quién era el traidor, no tendría nada, nada de sueño. Peter fue otra persona que no pudo salvar, se recordó.

 **Capítulo 1**

Octubre siempre había sido de sus meses favoritos, con el viento tentativo del otoño bailando en el campo. Pero poco podría haber notado con su estado de aislamiento en ese momento. Los libros se extendían a su alrededor, y ya no le quedaba tinta: había sido un lujo en primer lugar. Le había llevado meses, tres meses y dos semanas exactas. Hermione observó su entorno: los libros se arremolinaban a su alrededor y sabía que otra vez había olvidado comer. Su estomago a ese punto había vencido el punto del hambre; eran incómodos retorcijones en lugar de la típica sensación de vacío doloroso. Se obligó a comer el pan que había conseguido. Esa será su última comida allí.

Estaba sola. Todos a quienes amaba, quienes le importaban, estaban muertos, en la cárcel, o habían huido furtivamente y eran objetivos de caza. Como ella.

Hermione aún recordaba el momento exacto en que Harry había perdido la vida; su cuerpo lanzado sin cuidado al lago negro. Apretó los labios mientras tragaba no sólo el pan, sino también sus lágrimas. No tenía sentido. Sus padres no la recordaban, y había escuchado por radio sobre los planes de un inminente ataque al mundo muggle. No había nada por perder, finalmente, estaba sola.

La muchacha bebió de su cantimplora y se dirigió a la habitación oscura dónde depositó sus cosas cuando halló el lugar para trabajar. Sirius no sólo había poseído Grimmauld Place, sino otras pequeñas propiedades poco importantes. Como aquella, en medio de la nada pero lujosa como pocas. El pequeño palacete de Alphard, supuso. Un hombre huraño pero muy culto. La biblioteca había sido basta, pero igualmente insuficiente.

Era arriesgado y podía morir en el intento, pero poco importaba ya. Hermione sabía que lo suyo era clínicamente depresión severa, pero no se permitió morir sin luchar. Un último y muy desesperado intento. Tomó su bolso de cuentas y guardó las pocas pertenencias que había sacado en primer lugar.

Miró alrededor, al pequeño espacio que había ocupado y elevó un agradecimiento mental al hombre que sin saberlo la hospedó. Las barreras habían sido débiles por el desuso, y al ser desheredado Alphard había desconectado sus propiedades del mandato Black original.

Regresó rápidamente a la biblioteca y tomó el giratiempos que, tentativamente, había logrado crear. El presente no le guardaba nada, el futuro no mostraba nada bueno. Y no podía vivir de su pasado marcado y sangriento. Con determinación tomó la delicada maquina entre sus manos lastimadas, mirándola una última vez: esto violaba toda ley posible. Volver a su primer año, matar a Pettigrew y eliminar los horocruxes.

Se repitió una y otra vez lo mismo: darle a Harry la vida más normal, sana y cuidada que pudiera. Volver sólo lo necesario, al momento en que todo comenzó: el punto de inflexión.

Construir el giratiempos había sido una tarea más que complicada. Los procesos de habían mantenido ocultos durante las investigaciones del Ministerio y su acceso a ellos era imposible, sino suicida. Aquella inmersión realizada inicialmente para conseguir el relicario era irrepetible con el nivel de seguridad que ostentaba el nuevo orden ministerial. Por lo tanto, debió recurrir a fuentes externas; lo que le tomó tiempo, pérdida de sueño y grandes dosis de humildad y desolación.

Acercarse al mercado negro mágico siendo una de las brujas más buscadas era una locura, por lo que debió recurrir a otros magos por medio de la maldición imperius. Hermione nunca pensó hallarse más allá del bien y del mal, siendo más gris y opaca que nunca en su vida. Poco importaba entonces.

Las arenas del tiempo estaban muy controladas, por lo que debió recurrir a aquellas esparcidas en el mercado sucio y proceder a depurarlas. Los mecanismos, runas, ecuaciones mágicas y grados alquimicos que requirió aquella tarea le enseñaron cuánto le faltaba aprender, y cuánto podía empujarla la necesidad. El contenedor fue más sencillo de obtener; modificó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y lo adaptó según era apropiado. Observando su creación brillar con los primeros rayos del sol otoñal pensó en todo lo que podía salir mal. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba eran las arenas del tiempo. Modificarlas había sido una odisea, y no tenía los medíos para comprobar que fueran perfectas... o absolutamente deficientes. Si moría no tenía nada más por perder, se recordó. Si moría... bueno, era más o menos cristiana y trataba de reconfortarse con encontrar a sus seres amados más allá de la vida.

Suspiró, y con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a dar las vueltas necesarias para llegar al instante preciso según sus cálculos. Si las cosas salían según lo planeado asesinaría a Peter sin dudar, si no lo hacía sólo podía pedir una muerte indolora. Tomando una respiración profunda, dio un último giro y desapareció con un suave sonido de succión.

Cerrar los ojos era siempre la mejor decisión. Hermione sintió su cuerpo pasar por frío y calor simultáneamente, las ráfagas de aire la ensordecían y la sensación de caída libre le anticipaban náuseas y vómitos con seguridad. Aferrándose a su bolso de cuentas, la caída le pareció eterna. Hasta que se detuvo, y perdió el equilibrio hasta dar de bruces contra el suelo de madera lustrosa.

Le tomó alrededor de un minuto recobrar completamente el equilibrio y mirar su entorno. La misma habitación, notó, pero limpia y ordenada. No había signos de abandono. Hermione se estabilizo y caminó hasta apoyarse en el borde de una mesa de roble. Cuando estaba al borde de romper a llorar de puro alivio, alguien entró al trote en la sala y le apuntó con una varita.

— ¿Quién eres tú y cómo has saltado las barreras protectoras?

El hombre que la había increpado presumía una mirada feroz y un tono calmado pero tenso. Como si estuviera amenazándola de muerte, pero manteniendo toda cortesía. Casi estalló a reír por la ironía. Pero se limitó a levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

— Lo siento, señor. Verá, he aparecido aquí por error. Me iré enseguida, si tiene la cortesía de enseñarme la salida. —Le sonrió con toda amabilidad, pero no logró convencer a nadie.

— ¿Quién eres tú y cómo has violado las barreras protectoras? — Insistió, arrugando el cejo.

Hermione entendió de inmediato que las cosas no habían salido como ella quería. Si sus cálculos habían sido correctos, la casa se hallaría deshabitada. Pero el hombre frente a ella estaba muy vivo, campante, y definitivamente lucía peligroso. Decidió que hacerse la tonta no era una opción.

El hombre que la amenazaba tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, no debía superarla más de un par de años en edad, y presumía unos llamativos ojos grises. Al darle una segunda mirada lo entendió. Había retrocedido demasiado, y sí había acertado respecto a la identidad del sujeto, sobreviviría otro poco.

— Yo soy Hermione, Alphard. — La seguridad en su tono de voz sólo logró que su interlocutor desconfiara más de ella.

— ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿Su nombre debería significarme algo?

Dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Si Alphard, como había adivinado, había decidido tratarla de usted y no tutearla significaba mucho.

— Usted no me conoce, pero yo he oído un poco sobre usted. Si baja su varita, le explicaré.

— No estoy seguro su quiero bajar mi varita. Verá, — él sonrió como si estuviera saludándola en una fiesta — no recibo visitas a menos que les invite, y nadie puede sólo aparecerse aquí. Usted no violó las barreras, sólo las atravesó. La casa permite aquello a personas de la familia, o con autorización especifica. No encaja en ninguna de las dos opciones, Hermione. Por lo que no me culpará por desconfiar de usted.

Las ganas de lanzarse al suelo y llorar de frustración por haber fallado apenas las contuvo. Si Alphard que tenía frente a ella estaba vivo, y era joven, entonces podía concluir que había ido mucho más lejos de lo planeado. Por ende, las repercusiones serían terribles. Sabiendo que todo había ido mal, trató de mantenerse íntegra y no desmoronarse. Lo haría cuando un hombre muy entendido sobre artes oscuras no le apuntase con su varita.

— No, no lo culparía. — Aceptó, bajando sus manos. — Pero puede ver que estoy agotada, y estoy desarmada. No represento un peligro para usted.

Ella movió sus manos para señalarse a sí misma, haciendo un gesto general. Alphard no bajó la varita, de modo de prosiguió con su improvisado discurso;

—Alguien me dio acceso a la casa, como usted dijo. No fue usted, yo... oh, al demonio; usted no me conoce porque no existo en este momento: soy una viajera del tiempo y la persona que me dio acceso es su sobrino Sirius. O me lo dará, en todo caso.

Alphard movió su varita rápidamente y pronto Hermione cayó atada al suelo. Las cuerdas la apretaban, pero no oprimían, era la clara la intención de inmovilizarla sin lastimarla de verdad. Había dejado que la atara sin intentar saltar para esquivarlo. Sus reflejos eran excelentes a pesar del desgaste físico y emocional, por lo que no saltar lejos de las cuerdas había ido contra todo su instinto.

Sin embargo, una duda se instaló en el fondo de su mente ¿Se habría equivocado con él? ¿Alphard no era tan bueno como su sobrino lo habría hecho lucir?

— Si entendí correctamente— Su captor hablaba pausadamente — Mi sobrino, Sirius, quien es apenas un bebé, te dará acceso a esta casa en un futuro. Y luego te enviará de regreso.

Alphard Black era un sujeto de voz densa y masculina, vibraba como una caricia tibia a través de aire. Si bien su matiz de barítono podía adormecerte en una noche fría, pensó, en esos momentos sólo lograba darle un aire de peligrosidad absoluta a su persona.

—Bueno, Sirius no me dio acceso a esta casa en particular, sino un acceso general que la incluyó. — Le corrigió. — Y vine de regreso por mi propia voluntad, Sirius habría sido incapaz de pedirme algo así.

—¿"Habría sido"? — Interrogó.

— Pero no lo es. O será. O fue. — Ella giró los ojos. — Usted entiende.

— No, no lo hago. — Sonrió, y se acomodó en una silla frente a ella, quien yacía en el suelo frío. — Así que deberás explicarme.

La explicación fue larga, pero Alphard fue paciente para escuchar. La historia comenzó en su primer año, su voz se quebró al hablar de la guerra perdida en Hogwarts, y al final, cuando le relató su última aventura al construir el giratiempos y viajar hasta allí le tomó toda su entereza no romper a llorar como una niña. No podía permitírselo.

Las preguntas fueron claras y concisas. Trató de responderlas lo mejor que pudo. Alphard estaba interesado inicialmente en cómo logró entrar a la casa, pero a medida que el relato avanzó, su enfoque cambió.

¿Cómo había culminado la primera guerra? ¿Qué falló? ¿Quién era el señor oscuro? ¿Cómo había ganado poder? ¿Quién era ella y cuál había sido su papel? Y finalmente; ¿Por qué había decidido regresar a ese punto?

— No quería. — Confesó — Planeaba viajar casi cuatro años en el pasado, pero el giratiempos fue defectuoso... retrocedí demasiado, ni siquiera estoy segura de cuánto.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? No te he dado suero de la verdad, ni estás bajo un juramento inquebrantable.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y pensó tontamente que Sirius había heredado su famosa belleza de su tío. Bajó los ojos un momento y luego respondió:

—No me opongo a ninguna de las dos cosas. Su prueba es que la casa me dejó entrar, y puedo responder preguntas que nadie podría saber. Perdón, pero leí varios de sus diarios...

— Haz la prueba. — Insistió.

Hermione dudó, sabiendo que podría responder muy mal a su siguiente frase. No había forma de predecir cómo actuaría Alphard, no lo conocía más allá de lo poco que había leído de su propia mano. Parecía un tipo decente, y había cuidado de Sirius en su momento. Hermione no pudo evitar recordarse que ella no era su familia, y su muerte pasaría desapercibida si todo salía mal. Tomo una respiración profunda y tomó una verdad que su interlocutor había ocultado con vehemencia de ojos indiscretos. Necesitaba algo duro y consistente, lo suficientemente bien oculto como para que le creyera. Fue entonces necesario confesar algo de índole muy íntima, y escondido por los estándares morales de la época.

—Muy bien. A los diecisiete años su padre, Pollux, le llamó a su despacho para conversar sobre un enlace matrimonial para usted. — Por la gravedad del asunto, decidió tratarlo como a un igual. — Saliste de allí sin enlace, y tu padre nunca insistió sobre el tema a pesar de que eras el hijo mayor, aunque su esposa estaba furiosa por permitirte mantenerte soltero cuando las costumbres familiares imponían que te casaras pronto.

Pudo notar como Alphard se tensaba. Los hombros debajo de la túnica se estiraban como si con ello pudiera intimidarla, y pronto se dio cuenta de la realidad: el joven frente a ella estaba refugiándose detrás de las barreras que le habían permitido ocultar lo que estaba a punto de escupirle en la cara. Hermione nunca pensó que ojear viejos diarios en búsqueda de información vital, encontraría un secreto personal que, esperaba, le salvara el pellejo.

—A tu madre se le dijo que eras estéril, y no querías pasar por la humillación de ser incapaz de dar un heredero cuando te casaras. Eso la aplacó. — Hermione se mordió el labio por lo que estaba a punto de soltar, se sentía mal por él. — Pero la verdad es que, bien... prefieres los caballeros; y tu padre decidió no obligarte al matrimonio como un acto de piedad por lo que él consideraba casi una incapacidad. Eres homosexual, y moriste sin confesarlo a nadie que lo ignorara, porque ese fue el trato con tu padre.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Alphard no estalló, no gritó ni agitó su varita contra ella. La miró con unos enormes ojos grises, y acto seguido la soltó.

—Entenderás que esto requerirá un pacto inquebrantable. — Estableció. — Y un plan de contingencia.

Tras el pacto, que consistió en prometer decir sólo la verdad, no poder hablar con nadie más del tema que no fuera expresamente aceptado por el otro, y juramentos de lealtad y silencio, procedieron a pensar un plan para evitar que Lord Voldemort llegara al poder.

— Aún no sé en qué momento del tiempo estoy. — Hermione pronto se dio cuenta. — No sé cuánto retrocedí.

— Hoy es 27 de Noviembre de 1959 — Alphard informó. — Lunes, por cierto.

— Oh, Dulce Morgana. — Gimió. — Dulce, dulce Morgana.

— ¿Eso sería...?

— Quería volver cuatro años, pero retrocedí casi cuarenta años.

La fuerza de la revelación final logró estremecerla. Eso significaba que Voldemort, al igual que su acompañante, apenas eran treintañeros. La primera guerra mágica aún no sucedía, ni siquiera existían los horocruxes. Tampoco ella, ni Harry. Casi llora al entender que no sólo Harry no había nacido: tampoco sus padres. Cerró los ojos y trato de no perder los estribos. Alphard llamó a su elfo doméstico y pidió té.

En unas pocas horas había estado al borde de llorar muchas veces, y pensó que era un momento poco propicio para convertirse en una niña llorona. Lloraría luego, se reconfortó, cuando fuera seguro quebrarse en soledad.

—Señorita Hermione, necesita comer, dormir... y luego discutiremos un plan. — Le indicó. — Aparentemente tiene más tiempo del que pensó, disfrútelo.

De no haber estado tan cansada quizá hasta se habría reído, o lo habría golpeado.

Debía reconocer que tenía razón. El viaje había sacudido su cuerpo de por sí maltrecho, y se había robado toda su energía. Trato de no gemir de placer cuando los elfos trajeron pequeñas confituras dulces y agregaban crema a su té. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado esos pequeños lujos que antes le habían parecido tan seguros. Mientras los devoraba lo más lentamente posible, debido a la vergüenza por su falta de modales, se remontó al elegante barrio londinense en dónde había crecido. Recorrió mentalmente las aceras que caminaba diario y casi podía percibir el aroma de las medialunas recién horneadas. Se le hizo agua la boca, y la llenó con azucarado té.

Alphard la observó desde su sillón, a medio metro de distancia. La mujer frente a él tenía la ropa desgastada, aunque no realmente sucia. Su pelo era una maraña de rizos oscuros que caían en un desorden poco armonioso sobre su espalda. Pensó, de repente, en lo mucho que esa joven delgaducha había pasado. Le parecía difícil imaginarla huyendo de un campo de batalla abandonado luego de despertarse en medio de cadáveres abandonados. La habían confundido con uno de ellos, había conjeturado ella. Y viéndola casi engullir una masa dulce, no los culpaba.

Buenas noches, gente.

Como verán arranqué con el primer de los grandes clichés de la página, una historia de viajes en el tiempo. En el prefacio les adelanté un poco de lo que será la historia, que no promete ser demasiado larga, tampoco.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinestescia**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

La cama que había albergado a Hermione era amplia y en lugar de proporcionarle comodidad le significó un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad terrible. Estaba en medio del cuarto y no importaba como se acomodara para descansar, sentía que podían atacarla por detrás. Reunió sus miembros, abrazándose a sí misma, y finalmente lloró. Lloró por sus seres amados, por la enorme sensación de vacío que había en su corazón, por la ausencia de sus padres y las calamidades vividas. Su cicatriz ardía en el antebrazo, y Hermione dejó fluir un reguero de lágrimas amargas por su rostro.

Había calculado mal las cosas, su giratiempos y último plan había fallado. Le había tomado todo su coraje tomar la decisión de violar todas las leyes del tiempo y volver años. Pero había ido más allá de lo pensado. Su giratiempos no había podido controlarse y la envió hacía atrás tanto tiempo como sus arenas de segunda le permitieron. Agotado, la depositó allí. Cuarenta años atrás. Sola. Otra vez.

Los posibles planes venían a su mente desordenados. Necesitaba pluma y papel para organizarlos, y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad su bolso de cuentas. Alphard había tomado su giratiempos como prueba, pero no había reparado en el pequeño bolso. Dentro buscó un pequeño cuaderno y un lapicero, que siempre le había parecido más cómodo que el pergamino, tinta y pluma. Lo primero que hizo fue enumerar aquello que quería mantener en la línea de tiempo costara lo que costara.

El principal era fácil: Que Harry naciera.

Eso significaba esperar demasiado. La mente de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas, y su mano a tratar de seguirle la corriente a su línea de pensamiento. Fechas y fechas, hitos históricos, coincidencias necesarias. Dedicó sus horas de insomnio a determinar los hechos modificables basándose en los objetivos. Y anotó, en el margen izquierdo de sus notas, el costo de aquello.

* * *

Alphard Black era un hombre que confiaba poco en los demás, y era en pocas palabras un ermitaño. Mucho de esto había tenido que imponérselo por su condición, y por el enorme miedo al rechazo que guardaba dentro de sí. Era más fácil hacer pensar a los demás que había elegido la soltería porque no encontraba atractivo suficiente en el matrimonio como para abandonar la cómoda soltería. Mientras Hermione dormía y él obtenía un vaso de whisky, pensó en lo que ella había dicho. Él moriría sin decirle a nadie sobre su inclinación por la compañía masculina, como había prometido. Era triste, pensó. Se arrepentía de ese voto. Su padre le había forzado, él era joven y estaba desesperado por evitar la situación. Su madre quizá lo habría expulsado de la familia. Pero habría sido libre.

Vació su vaso mientras sonreía al ver una lechuza tocar su ventana. Él había prometido no contar a nadie más sobre su homosexualidad, y guardar el recato al respecto. Su padre nunca habría imaginado que para aquel momento él estaba terriblemente desesperado en evitar el matrimonio porque ya tenía a alguien más. Sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara, abrió la carta que concluía con un "Siempre tuyo" como cada vez desde los besos experimentales que tuvieron lugar en algún rincón oscuro del colegio. Siempre guardó el recato, dado que nadie se enteró y, por lo que sabía, tampoco se enterarían.

Cuando su invitada bajó era hora de almorzar. Había dormido casi medio día y lucía menos cansada que antes, pero no mucho más entusiasmada. Alphard le ayudó a sentarse como su educación le exigía y conversó con ella mientras los elfos depositaban frente a ellos su comida.

— Imagino que tienes un plan de acción ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para tragar un poco de estofado antes de responder lo más calmadamente posible que sí. Parecía que sus modales en la mesa habían regresado finalmente.

—No puedo arriesgarme a hacer algo ahora, yo... mi razón de venir aquí fue para salvarnos a todos. —Explicó. — Pero sobre todo, a Harry. No puedo, no. No quiero hacer nada que pueda implicar la posibilidad de que no nazca.

Por lo mucho que habían conversado el día anterior, el joven Black tenía la sospecha de que Hermione amaba a ese tal Potter. Luego se dio cuenta que iba más allá del amor, del cariño, de la hermandad que ella presumía: era lealtad en su estado más puro. Hermione amaba a Harry como un hermano, según afirmaba, y era leal a él más que a cualquiera.

No tenía la mejor de las relaciones con sus hermanos, y no les guardaba semejante lealtad. Era un sentimiento demasiado digno, se condenó. Ella estaba poniendo a Harry por encima de todos, incluso de sí misma. Se preguntó cuán noble debía ser un alma para entregarse de esa forma, más allá del amor propio y la autoconservasión. Alphard conocía el amor, claro, pero iba ligado a la carne, al deseo y la compañía. El amor netamente fraternal, bueno... no. Quizá era demasiado egoísta para ello.

— ¿Te das cuenta que esperar a su nacimiento significa permitir una guerra, el avance de Riddle, muertes y tortura que podrías evitar?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y Alphard debió concederle el reconocimiento por tal acción. No cualquiera podía evitar sentirse aplacado por él. La joven lucía una determinación salvaje en sus ojos castaños y no dudó ni un instante en asentir. Sonrió, le intrigaba aquella menuda muchacha y le parecía sumamente interesante.

— Sí. Sacrificaré a personas desconocidas por alguien a quien amo ¿Puedes culparme? —Ella miró su comida antes de volver a hacer contacto visual, aquella frase se estaba popularizando entre ambos. — Claro que puedes, pero incluso si intentara matarlo ahora mismo no tendría garantías. No conozco nada sobre esta época, ni mucho menos sobre sus movimientos. No.

— Suenan a argumentos más o menos lógicos para justificar una decisión basada en emociones. — Alphard bebió de su vino, mirándola fijamente.

— Lo son, un poco.

—Hermione, eso significa al menos veinte años de espera. No podemos simplemente no hacer nada.

Ella bebió de su copa con parsimonia bien interpretada, ya había examinado sus opciones. Si decidía matar a Voldemort nada le aseguraba que otro no tomara su lugar, era un movimiento, después de todo. Por otro lado, no tenía información alguna, lo que sabía, más o menos, comenzaba a mediados de los años setenta. Con sinceridad, temía que sus actuaciones tan pronto en el tiempo impidieran que Harry, Ron, y quienes amaba, nacieran. Era demasiado pronto para intervenir. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada en lo absoluto.

— No existo aquí, necesito una identidad, en primer lugar. — Indicó. — He decidido esperar, necesito lograr que Harry nazca. Y luego, con personas a quienes conozco... lograr parar esto. Esperaré, Alphard. Espero que entiendas tu lugar en esto.

— Recopilar información, imagino. — Ella sonrió con entendimiento.

—Y ser generoso con tus donaciones.

Alphard se rió a pleno y rellenó su copa mágicamente. Estaba feliz de saber que su sobrino no heredaría el mal genio de su madre, ni la soberbia de su padre. Por supuesto que sería generoso con otro rebelde en la familia. No le sorprendió del todo cuando la muchacha había justificado su capacidad de entrada a la propiedad Black, ni el hecho de que su sobrino hospedara bajo su techo a una nacida de muggles.

— Bueno, debemos solucionar el tema de la identidad. Es muy difícil, dado que los controles mágicos son obligatorios. Hay un registro, ya sabes. No puedes aparecer de la nada, cuando ingresen tus datos en cualquier lugar la magia sabrá que no hay nada sobre ti.

—Debo nacer.

Alphard intentó procesar lo que quería decir, pero arrojaba muy pocas posibilidades al respecto.

— Me temo que no te sigo.

— Debo nacer, aquí. Pronto. Debo meterme en la generación que cambiará el curso de la historia. Sí, Alphard. Sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas.

Lo había pensado mucho. Toda la noche, mientras se retorcía insomne entre las sábanas. Era imposible violar los registros, y los niños mágicos eran registrados cuando sus padres los nombraban por primera vez, y normalmente, a menos que fueran nacidos muggles, los anotaban formalmente mediante un acta ministerial. Ella necesitaba nacer allí, y veinte años sin hacer nada eran imposibles. Cualquier cosa que hiciera allí era mala, por su conocimiento, y veinte años alterando las líneas de tiempo podrían lograr algún acontecimiento que desviara a Voldemort hasta el punto dónde necesitaba que estuviera.

Necesitaba nacer, mantenerse en desconocimiento, y empezar a actuar el 1980.

— ¿Pretendes que te adopte o algo semejante? No puedo inventar un nacimiento. — Alphard negó.

— Conozco un hechizo que, en cierta forma, rejuvenece. Consiste en igualar tu edad a la de otra persona, si es a alguien mayor, te envejece, si es alguien recién nacido...

—... te convierte en uno. — Completó él. — No necesitas inventar un nacimiento, necesitas uno real al cual "agregarte".

Ella asintió.

— Imagino que tendrás un mellizo en mente. — Alphard bajó el resto de su copa de un trago. — Potter, asumo.

La seriedad del semblante de Hermione no coincidía con el de alguien de su edad. Su rostro estaba pálido y mortalmente serio, con los ojos oscuros decididos y la boca apretada en una firme línea. Ella asintió. En el margen izquierdo de sus notas habían caído nombres de personas que conoció, y aunque lo odiaba con todo su espíritu, eligió el camino de Dumbledore: "el bien mayor".

Le patearía el trasero a Tom Riddle, y cuidaría a su gente desde dentro. Esta vez no fallaría.

* * *

Euphemia Black, casada con Potter, no había visto a su sobrino en años. Muchos, en realidad. Por ello se sorprendió cuando recibió una carta de aquél pidiéndole una entrevista con ella. Su marido, cálido como pocos, había sugerido que quizá quería reavivar los lazos con ella ahora que estaba próxima a ser madre; o que quería felicitarla después de lo mucho que le había costado llegar a tal estado. Allie no era mal chico, nunca lo había sido. Solía correr entre sus faldas cuando era un infante, y quizá por ese tierno recuerdo accedió a verlo.

Cuando llegó, sobre las cuatro de la tarde, traía un hermoso traje oscuro y a su lado una muchacha de unos veinte años. Sorprendida, pero sin dejarlo ver, los invitó a sentarse.

— Ha sido una sorpresa tu carta, Allie. — Confesó. — Mucho más que trajeras compañía. Yo soy Euphemia Potter, tía de Alphard, querida ¿Tengo el placer...?

— Hermione — Se presentó.

— ¿Sin apellidos, entonces? — Bromeó.

— Sé que mi visita le sorprende, tía. — Interrumpió Alphard. — Debo felicitarle antes todo por su embarazo.

La mujer acarició su hinchado vientre y le sonrió, pero pronto retomó el tema donde lo había dejado. La joven ante ella era guapa, de una forma poco convencional. Tenía el pelo revoltoso de color café, la piel dorada y estaba un poco flaca para su gusto. Parecía haber visto tiempos mejores a pesar de ir enfundada en un vestido costoso y claramente hecho a medida. Tenía la esperanza de que su sobrino le hubiera traído una novia, y por alguna razón pidiera su consejo sobre cómo presentarla a la familia... sin apellido significaba poco aceptable bajo los estándares de su familia. Eso le calentó el corazón. Oh, amor joven.

— Tenemos algo que conversar con usted, que contarle. — Alphard dudó.

— Oh, Merlin Poderoso. — Su tía exclamó. — ¿La has embarazado, entonces?

Hermione apretó los labios intentando no reír por la expresión desconcertada de la mujer, y la mueca asqueada del hombre sentado a su lado. A sus ojos, pensó, y como una mujer sangre pura de los años cincuenta aquello debía significar algo inconcebible. Casi podía imaginar la historia de amor apasionado que había inventado bajo conjeturas apresuradas. Alphard se mantuvo impávido y educado.

—No, tía. Sólo usted está encinta en este cuarto.

Euphemia se relajó evidentemente en su sillón. Parecía respirar en paz de nuevo y acarició con dulzura su estómago como si aquello fuera la acción más consoladora posible ante tal situación.

—Señora Potter, creo que lo mejor sería llamar a su esposo. Y hablar. — Hermione declaró. —Esto les incumbe a ambos.

La expresión relajada de ella cambió de repente y pronto mandó a un elfo a por su esposo, quien aún no se desocupaba de asuntos comerciales a resolver en su despacho. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y precaución en sus gestos no cambiaron cuando éste entró a la sala de visitas. Mientras esperaban, Alphard se había esforzado en mantener una agradable conversación con su tía, quién se limitó a servir el té y platicar lo mínimo.

Dos tazas de té luego, Fleamont Potter entró con toda su presencia. Era mucho más alto de lo que Hermione pensó, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la mala alimentación de Harry en su etapa de crecimiento había limitado su potencial estatura. Si mal no recordaba, Harry medía casi un metro setenta y tenía una complexión mediana. Su abuelo, por otro lado, medía al menos un metro ochenta y tenía el físico de un boxeador amateur. Más allá de lo físico, pensó ella, lo describiría como un hombre afable.

Les saludo con alegría burbujeante y se sentó junto a su esposa, tomándole la mano.

—Así que, ¿tienen algo para contarnos, no es cierto?

Con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nadie podía decir que no estaba sino saltando en una pata por la esperada llegada de su primer hijo. Hermione se sentó muy erguida en su silla y les sonrió. Era muy extraño tener a los abuelos de Harry, quienes tenían alrededor de cincuenta años, y saber tanto y tan poco de ellos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que están por oír debe permanecer entre nosotros, nadie más debe nunca saber de esto. — Hermione comenzó. — Señora Potter, sí, tengo un apellido; mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y, sin rodeos, soy una viajera del tiempo.

Dos segundos de consternación absoluta por parte de la pareja mayor y, luego, se observaron entre ellos como si confirmaran que no les estaba gastando una mala broma. Alphard pensó que era el momento de intervenir.

—No la habría traído aquí si no estuviere seguro de que dice la verdad. Ha hecho un juramento inquebrantable. — Sacó del bolsillo interno de su traje un pequeño objeto que su acompañante le había dado antes. — Esto de aquí es un precario giratiempos.

Hermione giró su cabeza ofendida hacía él. "Precario" había dicho. Ya hubiera querido ella verlo forjar una pieza de magia tan complicada con tan poco material, y en tan malas condiciones. Bufó, irritada, y tomó la palabra.

—Por favor, escuchen. — Rogó, al ver su desconfianza. — Vengo de 1998 y su hijo, James Fleamont Potter, será el padre de mi mejor amigo, Harry James Potter.

Euphemia abrió los ojos pero su marido fue quién interrumpió.

—Nadie sabe el nombre que elegimos, era una sorpresa. — Murmuró él, mostrando consternación.

Por su lado Euphemia giró su varita, encantando la habitación para mayor seguridad. Alphard colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Hermione, sentada a su lado. La primera vez que había revivido la historia para contársela casi se había roto, había sido terriblemente duro. La segunda vez no fue más sencillo, pero sí más fluido. Las palabras salían una detrás de otra, como si muriesen si no se apresuraban en salir. Brotaron, una tras otra, mientras trataba de no estallar en llanto. El relato comenzó en orden esta vez. Desde su primer encuentro con Harry, hasta la oscura habitación de Black Parade, como más tarde supo que la casa se llamaba.

Las preguntas fueron más desordenadas que con su primer oyente, pero los Potter no mostraron desconfianza hacia ella a través de la historia. Euphemia apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando les contó del abandono que su nieto sufrió, y su marido tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión cuando llegó al clímax de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Durante casi tres horas conversaron entre sí, hablaron, cuestionaron y argumentaron una y otra vez. El suero de la verdad intervino luego de la primera media hora, y si a alguno de ellos les quedaba alguna duda al final del encuentro, ella las despejó mostrando sus cicatrices.

"Sangresucia" se leía muy claramente. Marcas rojas y enojadas rompiendo la piel.

—Debemos detener esto. Ahora que no tiene tanto poder. — Alphard casi gimió ante eso.

—Verá tío, yo sugerí lo mismo, pero nuestra acompañante tiene distintas ideas.

Hermione casi lo sintió como una traición, como si la persona en quién había confiado durante tres días la hubiera entregado a los mortifagos. Era fácil expresar su egoísmo con alguien que era tan egoísta como ella, sino más. Pero frente a los Potter, quienes claramente tenían otro marco moral y ético, era diferente. Con toda la dignidad posible, y luego de una mirada de intenso rencor dirigida a Alphard, retomó la palabra.

—Si actuamos ahora, alguien más podría ocupar su lugar y no sólo habríamos alterado la línea de hechos que efectivamente conozco, sino que podríamos incluso

empeorarlo todo. No tenemos suficiente información, sería precipitado. Fui demasiado atrás en el tiempo.

Eso, por un lado era perfectamente lógico.

—Por otro lado, seré sincera: si asesinamos a Lord Voldemort ahora mismo, correremos el enorme riesgo de que Harry no nazca. No puedo permitirme eso. Mis disculpas por sonar tan poco empática con el resto del mundo... incluso con ustedes. Pero si intentamos matarlo ahora, podría volverse contra nosotros.

Todos guardaron un aliento un instante, con tensión.

—Quieres decir que debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hasta que tengamos un cierto control sobre los hechos. — Fleamont conjeturó — Pero eso significa dejar morir a muchas personas, muchacha.

—No, se equivoca. — Hermione determinó, con una voz clara y firme. — Ellos ya están muertos. Sí, he venido a cambiar el destino, pero no puedo cambiar el destino de todos. La profecía no debe ser hecha. Harry debe nacer. Porque si no, nos arriesgamos a un resultado peor. Yo vine aquí a salvar a Harry, a ayudar a salvar a tantos como pueda... una vez que quienes amo ya existan. Hay sacrificios que no estoy dispuesta a hacer ¿Mi vida? Claro ¿Mi identidad? Sin dudarlo ¿Mis amigos, sus seres queridos...? No.

— Eso es parcial, niña. — Fleamont determinó, frunciendo el entrecejo. — Pero te inclinas hacia nosotros, me imagino... después de todo, muestras una lealtad digna de admiración por nuestro linaje, casi como si fuera el tuyo.

El tema de su relación con Harry y la naturaleza de la misma salió de nuevo a flote. Esto sólo le permitía notar lo afortunada que había sido encontrar una amistad como aquella, tan profunda, que quienes no habían tenido la fortuna de experimentarla no podían interpretarla sino como amor romántico. Hermione amaba a Harry con todo su corazón, como él había hecho con ella, pero nunca había tenido deseo de tener con él una relación distinta a la que siempre ostentaron.

—Harry era lo más parecido a un hermano que tuve, señor. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — No puedo arriesgarme a mantener todo mi conocimiento dando vueltas. Podría filtrarse, podría morir... no. Debo estar dentro esta vez, cambiarlo siendo parte de la historia.

Explicar el plan fue complejo, en especial porque tenía muchos baches y era todo demasiado teórico y abstracto.

Si interrumpían ahora, otro podría tomar el control. Alguien incluso más despiadado en busca de venganza o poder. Y una vez que eso sucediera entrarían en otra guerra diferente y con los ojos cerrados. Esperar les daría la oportunidad de tender una trampa. Hermione les solicitó, entonces, que le permitieran unirse a su familia como una hija más. Sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, y era mucho.

—Cuando llegué el momento adecuado dejaré la fachada y comenzaremos a actuar.

Euphemia llevaba sentada en silencio mucho tiempo, y había mirado con detenimiento a la muchacha frente a ellos. Había dejado todo y a todos detrás para salvar a su hijo, y a su futuro nieto, de la muerte inminente. Sacrificándose a sí misma en el proceso. Ella, quien en lugar de mezclarse entre los muggles, se obligó a retroceder en el tiempo con todo el esfuerzo y las dudas que le había supuesto. Hermione había hecho tanto por su familia que, pensó, merecía más que sólo "mezclarse".

—No.

Hermione la miró, con todo su plan desmoronándose. Necesitaba mezclarse, mimetizarse, si los Potter la rechazaban dudaba mucho encontrar a otra persona dispuesta a recibirla. La desesperación la abrumo un instante, pero Euphemia procedió:

—Nadie que haya hecho tanto por nosotros, merece tan poco en retribución. Por lo que nos has contado, tu infancia y adolescencia fue marcada por la confusión, el rechazo, la soledad, el peligro y la muerte ¿No es así? — Hermione asintió, aunque también había tenido momentos de dicha y risa. — Te daremos una nueva identidad, y una oportunidad de una vida tranquila y libre. Tomaré tus recuerdos y te los regresaré cuando necesites actuar.

—No, no. Eso podría llevar a que realice actos imprudentes.

—Nada que cambie el proceder de ese tal Tom. — Se mostró inflexible y buscó en los ojos de su marido el apoyo necesario.

—Effie tiene razón, muchacha. — Asintió. — Te tomamos como hija, te criaremos como tal... te daremos nuestra sangre, apellido y amor. Tómalo como una segunda oportunidad, un receso de tanto dolor: te lo has ganado. Nosotros cuidaremos que no tomes decisiones imprudentes, te incitaremos a que convenzas a Lily de casarse con James, que Harry nazca.

—Ustedes morirán antes que nazca Harry, deben evitarlo.

Euphemia sonrió.

—No ¿No has dicho que James posiblemente se casó tan pronto porque quería una familia? — Hermione entendió de inmediato. — Harry va primero, habremos vivido más que suficiente para entonces. Y te tendremos a ti, para cuidarlos.

Hermione, finalmente, dejó un par de lágrimas fluir por su cara.

La discusión se prolongó al respecto. Hermione insistía, pero sus futuros padres adoptivos eran tercos. No se creía merecedora de eso, era demasiado. Pero, por otro lado, no podía negar la seguridad que eso significaba. No estaba segura de poder fingir ser un infante, y dudaba que sus recuerdos realmente sobrevivieran a su periodo de bebé. De todas maneras, ya había decidido hacer una copia de seguridad de sus recuerdos, pero extraerlos de forma permanente... era dejar demasiado al azar.

Los Potter le aseguraron que cuidarían de sus intereses con fervor. Ella no lo dudaba, pero soltar la responsabilidad y la dirección que tomaban las cosas la aterrorizaba. Pero a Euphemia le quedaban cuatro meses antes de su fecha de parto, y estaba más que segura de poder convencerla de hacer las cosas a su gusto. Era algo que se sentía obligada a hacer por ella, una mínima retribución.

Había tantas cosas que podía evitar, miembros de la orden por salvar. En su boca estaban los nombres de aquellos luchadores que murieron. Pensó en Lupin, su profesor, a quien estaba a tiempo de salvar de ser mordido. A los gemelos Prewett, hermanos de Molly, de morir en una emboscada. Los padres del dulce Neville. Hermione elevó una oración al cielo, y su alma se desagarraba. Se pregunto si dejar morir, no era a su vez una forma pasiva de asesinato.

Estaba segura que así era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinestescia**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Lo primero que Hermione hizo al retornar a Black Parade fue quitarse uno de los ridículamente largos guantes que portaba y usarlo para azotar a Alphard con él. "Precario" había dicho, el muy imbécil. Y no sólo eso, sino que la había exhibido casi como una mujer descorazonada que pretendía matar a todo un pueblo por un puñado de niños llorosos que ni siquiera habían nacido. Ella se volvió contra él, lanzando el guante empleado para el azote sin ningún cuidado contra el suelo, fijando sus voraces ojos el hombre.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? — Le increpó él.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Conmigo, dices! — Vociferó. — Tú, Black, me dejaste allí parada como una muchacha egoísta como si mi decisión de esperar fuera fácil. Como si venir aquí fuera un paseo ¡Maldita sea!

Alphard se irguió tan alto como era, acercándose a Hermione tratando de no perder la compostura. Era un Black después de todo, le habían enseñado a controlar sus emociones. Ella parecía necesitar esa lección con urgencia.

—Lo eres. — Se acercó tanto a ella que casi hablaba sobre su frente. — Eres una muchacha egoísta, pero es tu derecho serlo. No, no vas a tener la aprobación de todos y esta decisión, como cualquier otra en tu posición, implicará dolor, culpa y juicios hacia ti. Así que sí, eres una muchacha egoísta y no me avergüenza que lo seas; necesitas coraje siendo tan noble para tomar semejante elección: pero no esperes que te palmee la espalda. Porque no lo haré.

Alphard tomó su brazo con una delicadeza casi extraña para él, y con sumo cuidado deslizó el borde del guante que Hermione conservaba hasta su muñeca. La giró para que su cicatriz fuera visible y besó el dorso de ésta con una inclinación casi principesca. Luego, retirando del todo el guante procedió a imitarla y la golpeó sin fuerza con la prenda.

—Yo te respeto, muchacha. Y no es fácil ganarse mi respeto. — Le soltó el guante entre las manos. — Eres egoísta por las razones correctas, si eso te ofrece algún tipo de consuelo. Pero no niegues lo que eres, hazlo tu fortaleza, o pasarás la vida pidiendo disculpas inútiles.

Hermione quería gritar, y no terminaba de entender por qué. Quizá porque finalmente había sacado lo peor de sí misma y lo había extendido a los ojos de todos, parándose frente a sus ojos moralistas e ingenuos; ajenos a toda la guerra que había vivido. Mantuvo sus ojos firmes en su acompañante, quien no retrocedió ni un paso. La joven apretó los labios, furiosa con quién sabe qué. Alphard suavizó su mirada.

— No soy tu enemigo, Hermione. — murmuró bajo — Estoy de tu lado, y por eso te escupo la verdad a la cara, aunque escueza: no está mal cuidar a los tuyos, es un instinto natural; pero morirá gente que representa un ser querido para otro: y te odiarán por no salvarlos. No puedes salvar a todos, elegiste: ahora hazte cargo de tu decisión y sigue adelante, demonios.

Un largo silencio se instaló antes de que Hermione diera un paso atrás y conjeturara firmemente una única pregunta: "¿Y si me arrepiento?"

— Lo harás, y te preguntarás mil veces qué pudiste hacer distinto. Y te odiarás por eso. La verdadera pregunta es si lo vale, y viendo que estás aquí, ya tienes tu respuesta.

Sin más intercambios el hombre se fue, tronando sus dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico para levantar el guante olvidado. Hermione apenas reparó en el elfo, consumida por la culpa, el miedo y el enojo. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá donde había relatado por primera vez su historia y se quedó quieta en un ensordecedor silencio. Pidiendo perdón, llorando su elección y lo que implicaba... y aferrándose a la imagen de sus amigos riendo por los pasillos del colegio entre clases. La casa pareció más vacía y fría que nunca.

El sueño la pilló desprevenida y cuando despertó una manta gruesa la abrigaba del frío noviembre. Hermione tomó la manta y decidió subir a su cuarto, era noche entrada y esperaba no agobiar a su anfitrión más de la cuenta. Hermione había pensado en sus palabras, y lo peor de todo era que las encontraba ciertas. No era mejor que nadie. Llegó a su puerta sigilosamente, con la manta arremangada y los zapatos de suela firme en las manos. Al entrar notó una bandeja con comida y un hechizo para mantenerla caliente esperando en una pequeña mesita a un costado, junto a un ventanal.

Casi no había notado lo lujoso del cuarto que le habían dado, muy espacioso y exquisitamente decorado. Tenía un ventanal que desembocaba a un pequeño balcón. Junto a este ventanal había dos cómodas sillas a juego con la mesa redonda y ricamente brocada donde su comida la esperaba. Alphard, de pocas palabras y un poco hosco, no había hecho nada sino cuidar de ella de la única forma que conocía. La comida era un deleite.

Los siguientes días descubrió que su joven anfitrión no tenía un trabajo fijo, sino que se dedicaba a cuidar de las extensas fincas de los Black. Hermione había desconocido de dónde provenía está riqueza y la suntuosidad de los gustos de la familia. Viñedos, Hermione nunca se lo habría imaginado. Los Black eran los principales productores de vino de sauco, whisky de juego y otra gala de vinos más simples. Si bien era un apellido inglés, aprendió, casi toda su familia tenía tierras en Francia.

— Vino. — Se rió. — Así que literalmente se beben su riqueza.

Alphard, quien le había permitido acompañarlo a su inspección de los productos de exportación, alzó su ceja.

—Te sorprendería lo mundano que el comercio es, mágico o no.

Los almacenes donde el hombre la había llevado eran oscuros, aunque de techos muy a altos, y la temperatura era baja por su ubicación bajo tierra. Arriba, fuera, los viñedos se extendían bajo el sol agonizante. Alphard había comentado que su familia tenía una resistencia nata al alcohol, sonriendo como si lo supiera todo. En su momento Hermione no había entendido la broma, pero en ese instante quería girar los ojos.

El mejor vino de sauco de Europa, se jactaba su familia.

Una vez superado su desencuentro con el hombre Black, habían logrado llevarse relativamente bien. Era un hombre culto, dedicado a sus viñedos con el alma, de buen gusto para la lectura, bromista en un tono muy ácido, y poco abierto a compartir sobre su vida. Sin embargo, pensó ella, aceptaba llevarla consigo en sus tareas diarias. Al principio ella se había negado rotundamente ya que consideraba mejor que nadie la viera hasta que adoptara su nuevo rol.

Alphard había girado los ojos y mascullado que era estúpido. Bajo el alias de "Marielle" y con el disfraz de una "asistente" el hombre la instó a seguirlo. Le pareció sospechoso, pero pensó que debía tener alguna segunda intención. Sabiendo que no pretendería seducirla, se dejó arrastrar en la espera de la manifestación de sus verdaderos objetivos con estas aventuras.

Estaba leyendo cuidadosamente el dorso de una botella de alelì cuando él le preguntó, casi sin darle importancia, sobre su herida escondida bajo los altos guantes que usaba. Hermione no buscó su mirada, sabiendo que él fingiría desinterés mientras hacía cualquier otra actividad.

—Me torturaron, querían información y no se la dí. — Comentó, tratando de no amedrentarse. — Fue hecha con una daga maldita, por eso no cicatrizó bien.

Alphard asintió, y se volvió a mirarla desde su lugar a unos pasos.

— ¿Conozco a tu torturador?

Hermione contuvo su aliento. Bellatrix no debía ser más que una niña en ese momento de la historia, no tendría la edad suficiente para ir al colegio. Si bien Alphard no parecía ser de los tíos más dedicados, no sabía hasta qué punto influiría tal conocimiento en él. No, pensó, había datos que era prudente guardar.

—¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad? — Ella cuestionó, dejando la botella en su sitio.

Alphard la imitó, depositando los libros contables que había estado revisando sobre un par de botellas empotradas frente a ellos en sus respectivas repisas.

—Me parece una tontería no intervenir en lo absoluto, tienes información suficiente para tratar de mantener a esa gente alejada del camino de la magia oscura.— Él contuvo el aire un momento. — Tienes la posibilidad de vengarte.

—No voy a alterar la línea de tiempo hasta que sea en términos relativamente seguros. — Habló. — Y puede que sea una persona egoísta... pero no lograré nada a través del odio y la venganza.

—Nombres. —Alphard solicitó. — ¿Cómo planeas que recopile información sin un mínimo indicio?

— No, no ahora. Tendrás que mantenerte imparcial, neutro, y con los oídos abiertos. — Hermione le pidió. —Después de todo, el comercio es mundano... y muy conveniente para un par de oídos atentos a las lenguas dispuestas a hablar.

Alphard bufó, retomando sus libros de contabilidad.

—Insistes en hacer esto complicado.

—No, insisto en hacer esto lo más recto posible: no condenar a nadie por algo que no hizo.

—Que aún no hizo.

Hermione asintió.

—Que aún no hizo, y que quizá no haga. — aceptó, pensando en Regulus. — Al menos si puedo evitarlo.

Black refunfuñó de forma poco elegante, retomando los libros de contabilidad. Hermione sabía que la información que poseía era tentadora, increíblemente atractiva para la curiosidad humana. Alphard no parecía un mal hombre pero dudaba de que informarlo lo mantuviera tan objetivo como lo sería en la ignorancia. Si bien nunca habló sobre sus hermanos, la información podría torcer su visión respecto a ellos.

—Fue alguien de mi familia, entonces. — De repente dijo.

Hermione se mantuvo callada, incapaz de negar o afirmar algo. Alphard imitó su silencio, pero lucía repentinamente serio. Pasó un par de páginas de sus libros de contabilidad antes de comenzar a andar hacia el exterior. Lo siguió, aún sin emitir un sonido. Fue una larga caminata a través de los viñedos, con trabajadores saludando respetuosamente a su patrón e invitada, hasta que llegaron a un palacete solariego que funcionaba a su vez de oficina para su dueño.

— Cada familia tiene un patriarca, un pater familias. Como si fuéramos un clan que incluyera a varias familias. — Alphard comenzó a hablar. — ¿Sabes cómo se maneja?

Lo sabía, sí. Había sido un tema de conversación con Sirius una noche que la encontró vagando por su biblioteca; le había llamado la atención el árbol genealógico de su familia y pronto buscó los libros familiares. Sirius se había burlado de ella por ir a los libros en vez de consultarle a él directamente. Puede que le hubieran borrado, pero aún había sido obligado a estudiar la historia de su linaje hasta el hartazgo.

Había un pater familias quien era el primogénito de un primogénito. Si había varios hijos, y el mayor no tenía descendencia; entonces tomaba su lugar el próximo descendiente directo que no hubiera sido desplazado. Por eso a veces el sobrino mayor ocupaba el puesto al morir su tío, y no su propio padre. Era un sistema patriarcal, donde las mujeres no tomaban el liderazgo del clan; y esto le había causado desagrado.

—Mi padre, Pollux, es el segundo hijo del anterior patriarca. Por lo tanto, nunca será patriarca dado que cuando nací el liderazgo migró a la siguiente generación, y luego yo mismo fui desplazado como tal al nacer mi primo Orion como hijo mayor del actual líder.— Introdujo.— Por lo tanto Arcturus, mi tío, es el actual líder de la familia. Orion, su hijo mayor y mi primo, es quién heredará el liderazgo cuando muera.

—Y en caso de morir Orion, Sirius, su hijo mayor, será Pater familias aunque sea un bebé porque tú ya fuiste desplazado con su nacimiento. — Concluyó ella. — Aunque ejercerías el papel hasta que él fuera mayor de edad y por lo tanto...

—...Yo sería el encargado de criarlo, sí. Como su consejero.

Hermione abrió los ojos ante la revelación implícita que estaba haciendo Alphard. Le había contado sobre Sirius en un inicio, explicándole porqué había sido capaz de atravesar cuanta barrera existía para llegar a su hogar. Pero para lograr ese tipo de inclusión era necesario integrar la familia, por medio de un matrimonio o por la integración honoraria directa por parte del pater familias. Este había sido su caso: al ser Sirius el único varón vivo, se había convertido en el patriarca por defecto dado que en casos de urgencia la magia familiar no distinguía entre desheredados y legítimos.

—Orion es un hombre sano, no morirá sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. — Reveló ella, con un tono de advertencia. — Para entonces Sirius ya será mayor de edad.

—Has venido a cambiar el futuro, dijiste. — Alphard la contradijo.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella cuando finalmente ingresaron a su destino: la oficina del segundo piso del palacete. Cautamente se acercó a ella.

—Mi familia te lastimó, he estado observando esa herida tuya. — confesó. — Las dagas malditas no son comunes; después de todo están prohibidas. Pero cada una tiene una impresión propia de la magia que emana: alguien tuvo que poner la maldición sobre ella alguna vez e impregnarle su firma mágica con ello.

Ella apretó los ojos y suspiró. No sabía eso. No había tenido acceso a ese tipo de información a pesar de que en algún momento de su escolaridad había estudiado sobre armas malditas. Superficialmente, según entendió.

—Déjame adivinar, el arma les pertenece.

—El pater familias guarda ese tipo de posesiones. — Señaló. — Sí, es nuestra. Dado que dudo que el anciano Arcturus sobreviva para verte nacer en tu tiempo, asumo que el siguiente en la línea de alguna forma estuvo involucrado.

Orion. Alphard pensaba que su torturador había sido su primo. Se vio de repente en la encrucijada de desmentir su creencia o mantenerse callada, bajo la sospecha de que su silencio se confundiera con asentimiento.

—La daga sólo puede ser empuñada por alguien de la línea que creó el arma, de lo contrario quién trate de usarla sufrirá igualmente. — Agregó. — Ese es un detalle del arma en particular con la que te causaron esa herida. Mi familia puede ser un poco posesiva con sus cosas.

—Alphard, eso no va a llegar a suceder. No voy a permitirlo. Nadie va a llegar a torturarme con esa daga.

El hombre apoyó su peso en un escritorio detrás de él y la enfrentó con los ojos gris tormenta enfurecidos. Apoyada contra la puerta, con la espalda erguida y firmemente parada Hermione le sostuvo lo mirada. No entendía bien del todo de dónde Alphard se había puesto tan protector con ella, por qué repentinamente parecía particularmente molesto con la idea de que la dañaran.

—Puede que me haya negado a casarme, y que nunca logre tener descendencia por razones obvias. — Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa— Desprecio muchas de las tradiciones de mi familia, de mi clan, pero no quiero que mi sangre se extinga.

— Bueno, Sirius no estaba de acuerdo. Decía que su sangre estaba podrida, y que lo mejor era que muriera con él.

— Porque odió su familia, y no lo culpo con Wally como madre.

Ella asintió, recordando el horrible retrato de las escaleras de Grimmauld Place.

—Voy a ser directo contigo, muchacha. Puede que no tengas ni veinte años, pero has atravesado un infierno y has venido por más. — Alphard levantó su mentón. — No quieres darme información, nada con qué trabajar más allá de lo que ya has dicho. Haré mejor mi trabajo siendo un pater familias in itinere, y tengo un deber moral contigo, niña: Sirius te dio el acceso a las propiedades pero no te integró totalmente, eso es imposible sin una unión matrimonial.

—Dime que no nos estamos casando. — Hermione gimió.

Su acompañante le ofreció una larga carcajada antes de responder, tal acción causó en ella una cara agria y procuro no tomarselo personal.

—No, chica. Mucho menos si tienes que volver a nacer, básicamente. No, no. — Alphard trató de controlar la risa que le causaba tal idea. Hermione trató frunció el ceño y giró los ojos — Deberás nacer de Euphemia, quién tiene sangre Black. Es una mera adopción, aunque en el registro aparezcas como una Potter legítima... nuestra magia de sangre sabrá la verdad. No tienes ni una gota de sangre Potter, mucho menos Black.

—Tengo el acceso, si llegase a ir a alguna propiedad...

—No, chica. El pater familias puede diferenciar la acogida de un familiar al de un invitado. — Le explicó. — Si pones un pie en una propiedad bajo el cuidado de Orion; sabrá de inmediato que es una artimaña.

—Entonces ¿Qué propones? ¿A qué me has traído aquí?

Alphard rodeó su escritorio, abrió el tercer cajón y sacó un libro de apariencia polvorienta. Lo depositó frente a ella y asintió. La mujer se acercó, tomando la antigüedad con sumo cuidado y lo abrió en la página señalada con una cinta de raso desgastada. Era un diario y le costaba un poco leerlo por la caligrafía exagerada. Le tomó tres párrafos entender de lo que estaba hablando.

—Esto es magia oscura, Alphard.

—No, es magia de sangre.

Una adopción mágica le proporcionaría el nombre, más no la sangre. Hermione tenía ciertos rasgos compartidos con Harry, como la piel morena y el pelo oscuro y rebelde, y asumía poder confundirse con un familiar con genes recesivos manifiestos o algo así. La adopción por sangre, como proponía el diario, era muy distinta. Usado en casos de emergencia, emergencia de ausencia de descendientes varones, una bruja Rosier había tomado una decisión abrumadora, ilícita y bien escondida: habían tomado un bebé nacido de muggles, pero mágico al fin y al cabo, y le habían transformando en un Malfoy fingiendo un nacimiento que nunca sucedió.

—¿Y qué sucedió con eso de la pureza de sangre...?

—El bebé se transforma en suyo, verdaderamente suyo. — Alphard dijo. — Tan puro como sus padres. Tomas un niño cualquiera, mágico, y haces el ritual: su sangre se convierte en la tuya; no quedará nada de lo que fue antes. Literalmente, se transforma en tuyo.

La entrada del diario remontaba a una situación aberrante. Misapinoa Black ayudaba a su amiga de toda la vida, Imelda Rosier, casada con Lucius Malfoy I, a conseguir su heredero. Le había hecho creer a su marido que estaba en cinta con ardides y hechizos, pero ahora necesitaba un bebé sangre pura que no tenía. Si no le daba hijos, sería acusada de ser la culpable de acabar con su línea familiar y sería repudiada. Había mentido en la desesperación de evitar la anulación de su matrimonio y estaba en un camino sin salida: no había embarazo, menos un bebé.

Su mejor amiga, Misapinoa, y la autora del diario en sus manos, había sugerido una solución drástica. Robar un niño nacido de muggles y tomarlo como propio. Así que fingiendo una visita antes del parto Imelda dejó su esposo en casa y junto a su amiga robaron el niño. Previamente detallaba cómo se había asegurado sobre su magia usando algo tan simple como el registro de futuros alumnos de Hogwarts. Individualizado el bebé, entraron a plena luz del día en un barrio elegante de Londres, hechizaron a los padres del recién nacido para que olvidaran su existencia y se lo llevaron.

Hermione tragó en seco mientras avanzaba en su lectura, indignada. Habían robado un niño, pensó.

Sometieron al bebé, de un día de vida, a un ritual de sangre que involucró sangre del marido que Imelda había obtenido sedándolo fuertemente, la de ella misma y un grupo de hechizos muy fuertes. El ritual, según detalló, tomó poco más de veinte minutos pero era terriblemente doloroso para quién lo sufría; tuvieron que silenciar al bebé porque no resistieron su llanto desesperado. Cuando acabaron el bebé era, literalmente, otro.

Inicialmente Imelda había dudado de su efectividad porque el bebé era de raza negra, y ella y su marido eran claramente caucásicos. Pero el bebé frente a ellos, en medio de círculos de transmutación y runas antiguas, era blanco como la cal y rubio como la arena del caribe. Asombrada, Imelda tomó al niño y lo que siguió fue una sarta de mentiras de entrar en parto en la casa solariega en la que estaban y llamar a su esposo para decirle que se había perdido el nacimiento de su primogénito. Lucius I nunca supo la verdad.

—Quieres que realice el ritual.

—Si quieres nacer aquí, necesitaras un verdadero nacimiento.

Hermione asintió con gravedad, aceptándolo.

—Asumo que esto era una práctica real en tu familia.

—Mi familia no lo ha realizado, hasta dónde sé, desde hace siglos; los Black somos fértiles.— Aceptó sonriendo con gracia ante la ironía — Pero las familias más antiguas lo han hecho. No pueden alterar el potencial mágico, así que necesitan un mago, pero lo físico es mutable.

—Y sin vuelta atrás. Nunca volvería a ser yo.

Alphard asintió.

—¿Los Potter estarán de acuerdo?

—Ese es tu trabajo, chica.

Hermione tomó el libro y asintió.

—Pero a cambio necesito tu palabra.

—No te estoy en deuda por esta información, chica. Es básicamente un obsequio de mi parte. — Su tono era mordaz.

—Alphard. Necesito que Sirius se crie con sus padres. Al menos hasta los quince años. De lo contrario nunca será un rebelde...

—No puedes decirme qué hacer, no te confundas, mujer.

—Quieres información y cuando te la doy, reniegas de ella ¡Si quieres que tu línea de sangre permanezca, entonces sí estás en deuda conmigo!

Alphard apretó sus puños contra la reluciente madera oscura del escritorio. Hermione no se amedrentó frente a su expresión furiosa y sus bufidos furibundos. Tenía carácter, tenía que otorgarle eso. Incluso Walburga le temía cuando estaba al borde de estallar. Contra todo pronóstico la viajera del tiempo se acercó, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas pulcramente afeitadas y le acarició con suavidad.

—Si no es atormentado por sus padres, no se afirmará en sus amigos tanto como lo hizo. Si no lo hace, bueno... torcerá las cosas. Te daré esto: si te mantienes al margen hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos de plena conciencia, te juro que cuidar tu sangre estará entre mis prioridades.

Alphard se odió a sí mismo, pero colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y las acunó entre las suyas. Sin decir nada más las soltó y luego hizo una declaración final:

—No hay registro de que los Potter asintieran este tipo de práctica. Buena suerte con eso.

—No. — Fleamont se levantó de golpe de su asiento. —Definitivamente no ¡Es una aberración tal proposición! ¡Es un dolor equivalente a una maldición imperdonable!

Euphemia observó a su marido con aire ceñudo, alternando entre la joven y él. Cuando ella se presentó esa mañana había estado muy feliz por ello. Nunca pensó que el té se enfriaría en sus tazas y su marido estaría gritando en su sala.

—Entonces sabrá que puedo tolerarlo, no sería la primera vez.

—No.

—Las salas de sangre lo reconocerán...

—No te permitiremos ir a las casas Black, entonces.

Euphemia aplaudió para acallarlos sin decir una sola palabra. Se tomó un instante para acomodar los pliegues de su túnica púrpura y les instó a sentarse con un gesto.

—En primer lugar, a ambos: no hay necesidad de gritar. —Ella calentó el té con un movimiento de su varita y les tendió una taza a cada uno. — No es factible evitar que ella no vaya a las casas bajo la protección de Orion: las niñas con sangre Black son llevadas con el patriarca como tradición y, por si lo has olvidado, Fleamont soy una Black.

Hermione pensó que detrás de esa frase había una gran discusión detrás. Aparentemente Fleamont tenía un gran amor por su esposa y muy poca estima por su familia a juzgar por su reacción.

—Además, cariño, los Black tienden a ser encantadores. — Euphemia sonrió. — Y el pequeño Sirius parece más que bonito.

—Uh. Mmmm. Deberías evitarme eso. — Hermione dijo evitando hacer un gesto de rechazo. — Por favor.

—Bien. — Asintió Euphemia. — Ahora, el ritual sí es aberrante cuando un niño es robado de sus padres; pero Hermione no sólo lo acepta voluntariamente sabiendo a lo que se enfrenta; lo necesita, cariño.

—Mi enemistad con Arcturus es anterior incluso a que se opusiera a nuestro matrimonio ¡Menos mal que su padre aún era pater familias cuando nos casamos! E incluso entonces nos obligaron a tener un noviazgo de cinco años ¡Un noviazgo formal de cinco años!— Bramó, ignorando la advertencia de su esposa sobre no elevar la voz. — Podremos justificar no permitirle ir a su hogar.

Euphemia respiró pacíficamente y Hermione casi podía escucharla contar en silencio para tranquilizarse y no empezar a vociferar como ambos habían estado haciendo.

—Lo haremos, Fleamont. Porque le dimos nuestra palabra a esta joven de que haríamos hasta lo imposible por ella. Y si no cooperas, querido, lo haremos de todos modos.

El hombre refunfuñó en su sillón, tragando su té de una sola vez. Euphemía se volvió hacía su invitada y le sonrió, como si estuvieran conversando sobre el clima en lugar de un encantamiento de relativa legalidad. Hermione asintió mientras observaba al abuelo de su mejor amigo respirar fuertemente, su irritación emanando en cada movimiento.

—Es extremadamente doloroso... yo, no puedo hacerte pasar por eso. — Fleamont aclaró, mirando a su invitada. — Debe haber otra manera.

— No la hay, he investigado. — Le contestó, suavemente y agregó: — No sería la primera vez, señor: sé con conocimiento de causa a lo que me enfrento.

El hombre cerró los ojos, bufando con disgusto, y apretó las sienes con sus dedos. Le dolía la cabeza por toda esa discusión. Se sirvió té, un gesto que su esposa conocía: Fleamont sólo se servía té a sí mismo cuando su frustración con su esposa era demasiada para solicitárselo. Después de todo, era ofensivo para su mujer que se sirviera a sí mismo frente a invitados; la hacía lucir como una mala anfitriona.

—Deberías quedarte con nosotros, querida — Euphemia sugirió. — No es prudente... bueno, que permanezcas en el hogar de un hombre soltero en edad casadera.

Hermione bebió su té, sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso. Una parte suya quería reír y decirle que no se preocupara, que Alphard no tenía ningún deseo de tocarla si no era para sacudirla por su terquedad. Por el otro se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que Euphemia había insinuado tácitamente en su sugerencia.

—Yo... no quisiera incomodarles.

—Oh, no te preocupes, querida. — Insistió la mujer. — Alphard es encantador, claro... pero nosotros seremos tu familia y deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Ya sabes, sería bueno. Y apreciaría la compañía.

Fleamont se giró de nuevo para encararla:

— Ayer me encontré con un viejo amigo, Lucas Thompson. Fue a cerrar un contrato con Alphard para que abasteciera sus restaurantes con su vino, y mencionó algo interesante — Sonrió, como quien se ríe de sus propios chistes antes siquiera de contarlos. — dijo, parafraseando: "tu sobrino, el muchacho que Pollux nunca pudo casar, cuando fui a verlo hace unos días lo acompañaba una asistente; una muchacha de pelo rizado, pequeña y de unos veinte años."

— Esa era yo, sí.

Euphemia sonrió.

—Verás, Hermione. Alphard nunca es acompañado por una asistente, es demasiado hosco para eso. —Le explicó. — Por eso fue tan llamativo para el señor Thompson ver a una señorita con él. En especial una que no conoce, dada su buena memoria y gusto por, justamente, las señoritas de veinte años.

— Oh.— Exclamó, riendo. — Bien, cierto. Sociedad excluyente, pequeña. Le dije que no era conveniente.

—El mismo que Thompson a quien, casualmente, una de sus amigas que trabaja en Madame Malkin le contó que Alphard Black había comprado varios vestidos de mujer en un paseo por el Callejón.

—Oh, Dulce Morgana ¿Ahora soy la comidilla de la sociedad sangre pura?

—No, tu eres el misterio; la comidilla es que Alphard no tomó una esposa sino, uhm... — Euphemia pareció buscar la palabra adecuada que, quizá, fuera propia de una buena educación.

—Una "querida"— Proporcionó Fleamont, encogiéndose de hombros — Así que, Marielle, lo más conveniente a fines de no llamar la atención sería que vinieras aquí, de esa forma, además, podríamos aclimatarnos a esto.

Hermione lo pensó un instante. Ciertamente le importaba muy poco ser o no ser parte de los cuchicheos de la alta sociedad mágica, nunca había sido una fanática de la turbulencia social, pero llamar la atención no era bueno. Alphard había sido muy insistente ese día, y aunque no había vuelto a salir seguía siendo un riesgo tonto.

—Muy bien, hablaré con Alphard, recogeré mis pertenencias y volveré; gracias por su hospitalidad.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ni mucho menos.

* * *

Gracias por leer a todos.

Lamento el retraso, estoy en el último año de universidad y la verdad es que no tenía demasiado tiempo para terminar el capítulo; llevaba escrito casi en su totalidad más de un mes.

Saludos a todos :D


End file.
